


Root Beer Floats

by Sephypsycologist



Category: Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 03:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17072681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephypsycologist/pseuds/Sephypsycologist
Summary: Pity party of one





	Root Beer Floats

Meph sniffled and held onto the glass in his hand, feeling completely miserable. 

Another one of his bigger plans had fallen through thanks to angelic meddling, and it just reinforced the idea that Providence hated him.

“What’d I do wrong?” He whined, then threw back his drink, a massive root beer float. “I just don’t get it….” Feeling sorry for himself, he snapped his fingers and refilled the glass, the little ice cream scoop on top bobbing in the bubbles. “Only person who understands me is me. It’s awful.”

The king of hell just stared at his glass, then drank it dry in one go, ice cream and all. And, as had happened every other time he’d had this pity party, the fizzy liquid made him start to hiccup.

“oh *hic* great…..one more stupid *hic* problem to deal with,” he groaned softly, wiping his mouth on his arm. He’d long ago retreated to his private quarters and shucked his suit jacket, rolling up his sleeves when his anger made him heat up before he’d fallen into misery.

Another refill, but this time he just watched it. The lazy trail of bubbles from the bottom, the fluffy foam on top around the hill of white creamy vanilla…it all looked so idyllic. “Freakin’ heavenly a-holes….not like I *hic* asked to be the bad guy.” Meph sighed and took a long drink from the glass, half draining it between further hiccups. “Geeze…”

This happened every time he was reminded how very powerless he was in the face of Prov, retreating into his sweet tooth for comfort. It made him a little dizzy, all the sugar, and that let him sort of forget how much it hurt to be on the losing end most of the time. Frowning, Meph drained his glass again and got up from the little table on the side of his room. This wasn’t doing him any favors, but at least it’d be more comfortable to mope around in bed.

Kicking off his shoes and stifling a few more hiccups, he flopped onto his bed, crawling upright and snapping another full glass into existence. This was going to go on for quite a while.

A few hours later, Meph had lost interest in drowning his sorrows. The empty glass sat on his bedside table, and he was curled up on his side, still shedding a tear or two and hiccupping softly, like a petulant child. He’d changed out of his office clothes completely and was now in a pair of long pajama green-flannel pants. He was pretty scrawny for a full grown man, but well formed anyway. Two long, raised scars on his back demarked his former wings, and showed red amongst a smattering of freckles. He hugged a pillow against his chest, trying to hide his face. The loneliness really set in on nights like this.

He didn’t even care. Every hiccup made a very obvious sloshing noise, but who even gave a flying leap? Nobody. Nobody loved him. Never had. Nobody cared if he hurt, or got sick or anything.

Sure, he’d done this to himself, made the lava in his body dang near extinguished making for a long night of feeling cold and nauseous from overfilling himself. But he deserved the pain and the chills. He’d failed, and he’d failed over and over and over again. His whole life was a string of disappointments. Last to fly, first to fall, never winning Prov’s heart, stuck down here with the psychos and the dregs of those blasted humans….and all for nothing.

A low sob came out, and Meph bit his lip to try and not do it again. He hated his life. He really did.

A slow creak came from his door, but he didn’t even look up. Sure, one final humiliation to the night.

“Meph I…..hey, are you okay?”

That voice….it was the kid again. “Now’s not th-*hic* the time, Sock.”

Sock frowned and floated in anyway, “You don’t look so good….and what happened to your back? Are you hurt?” Despite knowing EXACTLY who he was, Sock always was concerned about his boss’ wellbeing.

“I don’t wanna *hic* talk about it, Sowachowski.” Meph’s voice was clearly strained from crying, but he still had a power behind his words.

It seemed that power did not work on Sock, because the little, skirt-wearing, demon boy landed beside the bed and clambered on, “Okay, then we won’t talk and I’ll help you anyway.” Looking around, Sock saw the glass and asked suspiciously, “Are you drunk?”

“NO! Geez, Sock, wh- *hic* what do you take me for? I’m no- *hic* not a drunk.” Meph almost growled at him but that wouldn’t accomplish anything.

The hiccups made Sock giggle, but he was still worried about those red marks. Sock cautiously touched them, and felt Meph wince. “Careful, Sock! Those a-*hic* are still really tender…”

Thinking for a moment at the placement, Sock drooped and took his hand away, “Oh….sorry. I get it now. Um…” he crawled around to the other side, “So….why do you suddenly look pregnant?”

Meph blushed hard and hid his face again, “I tried to drown my *hic* sorrows in freaking *hic* root beer, Sock. Don’t judge me.”

Nodding in understanding, Sock smiled, “Oh! Okay. Geeze, if that’s all it was, you could have invited me. I love root beer.”

“That kinda *hic* ruins the point of a p- *hic* pity party, Sock.”

“yeah but….it’s more of a party with two people, right?” The ex-teen grinned, trying to lighten the mood.

Meph slowly put the pillow down to look at Sock directly, the bags under his eyes giving his look more sarcasm than he meant. “Well, *hic* maybe in your world.”

Sitting cross legged, Sock rocked back and forth a bit, “My world is your world, boss!”

Sighing, the devil moved over a bit so Sock had more room to sit. “Sure, Sock….sure.”

Sock took the moving as invitation and lay down, too, smiling, “So I’m guessing you had a bad day?”

This kid just didn’t give up, did he? “Yeah, definitely.” Meph rolled his eyes, but letting the pillow go. “You *hic* wouldn’t believe it.”

“Try me,” the young demon urged, eager to help.

“Well….” Meph’s characteristic smirk returned, feeling better that at least somebody cared to hear.


End file.
